


Memory

by wpqkkxx



Category: Kingdom of Heaven (2005)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Memory Loss, Modern Setting
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wpqkkxx/pseuds/wpqkkxx
Summary: "He is the reason why I was born here."
Relationships: Baldwin IV of Jerusalem/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Memory

**Author's Note:**

> 《沙棘》/《Elisha》的延伸。  
> 现代AU，灵感来源是周杰伦的《Mojito》。  
> 基本设定依然沿用电影《天国王朝》。  
> 捏造人物有，不喜欢看就别看。

（1）  
卡尔本从不觉得自己被上帝垂怜。

从有记忆开始他的家庭便是由虔诚的基督徒们组成，乃至从小一起玩到大的朋友们，大家从未动摇过对上帝忠诚的信仰。无论幸福、苦难与未知，这一切都将会是那位从未谋面的神带领信徒们寻找幸福的道路。

对于今年已经二十八岁的卡尔本，一名没有固定职业的流浪歌手而言，每天凭借街头卖唱所获来帮助妹妹生活，虔诚的信仰似乎没有在他的生命里起到本应起到的作用——起码他是这么认为的。

老实忠厚的父亲在卡尔本五岁时因为工厂的意外死亡，失去了经济来源的家庭顿时从原本还算殷实的中产阶级直线滑入穷困的深渊。虽然工厂赔给卡尔本一家相对丰厚的赔偿，但是父亲去世前家里还有没有交完的贷款。处理完父亲的葬礼以及所有的身后事，那笔在旁人看起来绝对不少的补偿金也基本所剩无几。

眼睁睁地看着自己的家庭温馨不再，读完高中后的卡尔本没有选择继续深造，家庭条件不允许他继续追求对音乐的喜爱，于是便将所有的重心放在了对医学有着极大天赋的妹妹娜思琳身上。

刚刚成年的卡尔本被大人们介绍到社区附近的工厂打工，深知家庭困苦的十八岁少年在踏入工厂大门的一刹那就放弃了继续天真烂漫的权力，每天跟着社区里的大人们早出晚归。自从父亲去世后，母亲的身体也大不如前，虽然妹妹放学回来后还能帮忙操持家务，但是作为全家唯一的希望，卡尔本在拿到第一份工资后就坚决不让妹妹再继续插手家庭琐事。

娜思琳的努力和天赋是被上帝赐予的礼物，可是升学之后的妹妹需要更多的钱来获取书本和更好的教育，为了不让母亲担心，卡尔本没有告诉她们自己在工厂的工作结束后还要去码头为归航的渔船卸货，挣取微薄的外快。

这样的生活持续到妹妹娜思琳考入大学的那一天。

今天是值得庆祝的一天，卡尔本工厂里因为帮助车间主任额外做了活儿，所以提前完成工作的奖励就是他手中提着的一篮荔枝。这在那时候的耶路撒冷算得上是紧俏货，平常人家虽不是吃不上，但略显昂贵的价格对于这个贫穷的家庭而言还是有些过于奢侈。

面带喜悦的十九岁男孩推开出租屋老化严重的铁门，嘎吱作响的门轴并没有在寂静的房间中激起它本应有的浪花——母亲一如既往的欢迎自己回家的声音——察觉到一丝不安的卡尔本丢下手中提着的荔枝，疯了似的冲到母亲的房间。浓烈的、令人眩晕的死亡气息刹那间将步履蹒跚的卡尔本笼罩个通透。

前些日子才度过五十二岁生日的女性死寂地躺在收拾整洁的床铺上，不知何时早已一头白发的女性面部纵使布满焦虑和不安的皱纹，可依然能从轮廓中窥视到年轻时的貌美如花。呼吸全无的母亲双臂交叉摆在胸前，右手中还轻轻握着一串父亲留下的银质十字架，没有一丝痛苦的脸庞上看不出任何异样，没有扭曲的五官；没有流血的迹象；没有挣扎的痕迹，唯独留下矗立在屋中呆若木鸡的男孩。

母亲的死因是心脏骤停。失去丈夫后一直郁郁寡欢的女人似乎早已知道这一天的来临，于是在死亡来临之前将自己收拾整洁，并且将最后的一丝气力用于向上低祷告。

—身着黑色老旧西装的卡尔本安静地环着已经在自己怀里哭得无法呼吸的娜思琳，他觉得母亲是自私的。这种能够被人所理解的自私恰好又是卡尔本所无法容忍的情感，撒手人寰的母亲将生活的重担彻底架在她还未真正意义上知晓何为人生苦楚的大儿子的肩上。

卡尔本有些难以呼吸，仿佛肺部的腔管被一双无形的大手用力的捏住，从缝隙中漏出的氧气根本无法使他完成所有的思考。被迫长大的年轻男人恍惚间开始觉得头重脚轻摇摇欲坠。朦胧的双眼不似哭泣，更像是一种难以自持的窒息，眼前慢悠悠地飘过许多卡尔本看不清的画面，有的是刀光剑影，有的却又是身在一处满是奇异香味的房间中。

这样的意识不清没有持续太久，待母亲的棺木彻底被泥土覆盖住时，卡尔本已经恢复了正常。他虽然好奇为什么会有这样的事情发生，但这过于奇怪的体验让他归咎于自己的过度悲伤。

母亲的葬礼上前来参加的大多是往日的亲朋好友，有一些人还在以往最困难的时候通过各种方式帮助过这个不被上帝垂怜的家庭。这次的葬礼也是通过父母亲的兄长姐妹帮忙操持各项事物，注视着葬礼现场的所有人，卡尔本的内心异样的平静如水，现在的他仿佛失去了痛哭失声的能力。

葬礼结束的两个月后，娜思琳凭借着优异的成绩考入美国的一所生物大学。高昂的学费不禁使得娜思琳产生了停止上学的想法，向来尊重和顺从妹妹意愿的卡尔本少见的在这件事上与娜思琳产生了激烈的争执。最为严重的时候两个人甚至一个星期没有说话，这对于这两位从小就亲密无间的兄妹而言，没有比冷战更加严峻的态势了。

娜思琳终归输在没有经济独立这个最为重要的因素，距离开学报到还有两周时卡尔本将妹妹送上飞往美国的飞机。

飞机场里的卡尔本看着娜思琳泪眼婆娑地佯装坚强地走上飞机。作为哥哥的他其实内心对妹妹充满了亏欠，这些年在工厂的工作并没有攒下足够娜思琳能够安心上学的钱，除去母亲葬礼需要的钱，再加上恰好够交一个学期学费的积蓄，看着娜思琳颇有成年女性姿态的背影消失在机场的廊桥上，那个瞬间，一无所有的青年知道自己没有任何机会回头了。

接下来的十年时间里，卡尔本拜托自己在海关工作的叔叔搞到一本假护照。经历过偷渡、挤火车、甚至藏在飞机货仓里这样常人难以想象的痛苦后，学历不高的卡尔本来到了距离美国最近的国家——墨西哥。在这里，没有一技之长的青年干过苦力，做过保镖，参加过黑手党，甚至曾铤而走险贩过毒，最为惊险的一次则是帮助墨西哥的地头蛇将一批人偷渡到美国的德克萨斯州。

这么做的报酬刚好够娜思琳在美国一年的生活费。

某种程度上，卡尔本逐渐认清自己不再是往日那个还能对美好生活抱有幻想的年轻人。随着积蓄越来越多，不再缺钱的他同时清醒的认识到这样的生活不能够再继续，否则将来就会将祸水引向自己的妹妹。

卡尔本离开之前利用多年积攒下的人脉，托人给娜思琳在美国建立了一笔信托基金，待她结束学业就可以自由使用这笔钱去发展未来。这是现阶段，作为哥哥的自己最后能做的事情了。

二十八岁马上就要二十九岁的卡尔本在花了一年时间后，让原本在墨西哥本地还小有名气的自己彻底“消失”。摘除掉所有的关系网后，用口袋里仅剩的几十美元买了一把成色尚可的旧吉他，兜兜转转来到风土人情都极为开放的古巴，在哈瓦那的街头成了一名不为人知的流浪歌手。

高中时的卡尔本尚未经历生离死别的苦难，生活在家庭环境较为开明的年轻男孩儿对音乐的喜好范围极广，无论乡村音乐还是摇滚音乐都能玩上两手。如今成为流浪歌手的卡尔本依然保持着对音乐极为广泛的爱好，有时是近几年最为流行的快节奏歌曲，有时又能哼唱上几首耶路撒冷圣堂中信徒们耳熟能详的圣歌。

对于没有未来的卡尔本，哈瓦那明亮的海滩是他的后院，几家灯光昏暗的酒吧是他的卧房，街头巷尾的破旧书店是他寻找宁静的净土。

以为自己就会在这样毫无新意的生活中慢慢腐烂的卡尔本，殊不知他的生活在毫不知情的情况下因为遇见某个人而发生了难以想象的变化。

这是个七月月中的某一天，灯光暗淡的酒吧里卡尔本正坐在高脚凳上调试琴弦，推杯换盏的声音从晚上八点开始便一直响动着，男男女女在酒精的刺激下交缠暧昧，空气中弥散的酒精甜味让处于工作状态的卡尔本内心开始蠢蠢欲动起来——这家酒吧的波本是几个街区里最负盛名的必点“饮料”——接受酒吧老板的邀请来这里唱歌的原因也正因于此。

熟稔地调试好琴弦后，卡尔本试了试麦克风。这家酒吧的年岁不小，里面的设备有些也上了年头，比如面前的这支麦克风。好在老板虽是个守旧的人，但从来不吝啬给这些老物件的保养。

检查正常后随手拨弹起一首热场的《Can't Complain》。轻缓中夹杂着撩拨的曲调搭配着卡尔本独特的烟嗓以及略略带有中东特色的发音，硬是将一首无论是发音还是节奏都极为美国的流行歌唱出些异域风情的味道。

弹着吉他的男人长相并不算出众，一双黑色的瞳孔在光照不足的环境下仍旧散发着柔和的光芒。上身穿着简单的黑色贴身背心，下身一条洗到发白的牛仔裤，脚上的帆布鞋有的地方被磨得开线，怀中包着的吉他有的地方也被蹭掉了漆。纵然这所有的一切看起来平凡无奇，但神奇之处却在于它们组合在这个居无定所的男人身上时居然能散发出一种难以琢磨的沧桑，以及一丝被隐藏的很好的放荡不羁。

一首歌结束后，沉浸在音乐中的人们有些意犹未尽。不断欢呼的声音和掌声催促着台上的歌者能够继续为他们带来美妙的乐曲。

接受着台下听众们的热情，卡尔本清了清嗓子，用手边杯中的饮用水润润喉咙，紧接着开始弹奏《Cruisin》。他挑选的歌曲通常是当下潮流的轻快节奏，通过这把老旧吉他的弹奏以及富有特色的演唱，即使每首歌即使歌词和音调还是原曲，可内里藏着的情感不知不觉便成了卡尔本自己的模样。无论辞藻中描述的是晴天或是雨天，每一句的情绪中是快乐亦或是难过，在外界因素的加持下，每个人都听出了不同的情绪。

繁忙的酒吧里人来来去去，带着各种各样的目的而来，在欢乐中获得麻痹与救赎。卡尔本唱着他的歌，喝着酒吧老板免费提供的波本酒，不时地有男男女女上前来找他搭讪，可是对于一夜情实属没有什么根源上需求的男人还是将俊男靓女们的询问一一回绝。看着铩羽而归的年轻人们脸上带着的失望，卡尔本露出个无奈的笑容，他并不是性冷淡，只是不想在没有意义的事情上浪费时间。

哈瓦那火热夜晚结束的标志便是酒吧里那台咔哒咔哒作响的座钟，当摆钟第八次响起时卡尔本已经接连唱了十几首歌曲，火烧火燎的嗓子在波本酒的麻醉下并没有想象中那般痛不欲生，可依然让人感到了不舒服，再加上一宿未眠，哪怕身体素质好如卡尔本，也自知有些难以维持。

酒吧老板和卡尔本算是熟识，提前叫后厨留着做好的饭菜，吃过后还能去员工宿舍空着的房间里休息。这样的生活对于一位流浪歌手来说算得上是奢华，作为报答，卡尔本尽全力在每次酒吧唱歌时都能在适合的时间里将场子里的气氛炒热，让酒吧的人气能持续保持旺盛。

今日也是如此，喝光第三瓶波本酒后卡尔本将吉他从脖子上取下，吉他的背带勒得他的脖子有些同样，站在舞台上伸展了下僵硬的身体准备去后厨吃饭。

而当他将东西收拾完准备离开时，突然发现原本应该空如一人的酒吧大厅不知何时出现了一位身穿米白色风衣的男性——对方逆着光且带着兜帽，加之卡尔本的眼睛尚未从昏暗的环境中适应清晨的明亮，对面之人是男是女根本分辨不清——多年在社会底层摸爬滚打的卡尔本脑海中警铃大作，他迅速将提着吉他的姿势变为拎着，语气不善地对台下鬼魅般出现的人说道：“有什么需要帮忙的吗？”

被问询的对方没有说话，怪异寂静的气氛让卡尔本更加警惕，他缓步走下舞台的楼梯。离开大厅的唯一出路已经被这个不知是男是女的人影挡住，唯一能做的事情就只剩下试探对方的底细。如果是是游客还算好解决，若是其他什么来路不明的人，就别怪卡尔本暴力相向。

“卡尔本。”

就在卡尔本距离这个奇怪的人不到一米距离的时候，脸部笼罩在阴影之中的人突然开口。

还没等卡尔本开口质问为什么这个陌生人会知道自己名字的时候，他左手手腕上带着的十字架手链宛如一块丢进高温火炉的铁块猝然滚烫无比，剧烈的疼痛快速的从手腕直达大脑，来不及作任何其他反应，本能地想要将手链脱掉。

正当卡尔本手忙脚乱的想要摘掉手腕上的手链时，那个能叫出自己名字的陌生人不知何时出现在他的面前，带着皮质手套的右手一把握住马上就要将卡尔本手腕烧断的手链——冰冷的手掌接触到手链的一瞬间，仿若热铁扔进冰水中那样发出滋啦滋啦的怪响声，与此同时，剧烈的灼烧感也逐渐消退下去。

大汗淋漓的卡尔本这才看清眼前这个奇怪的陌生人到底长什么样——米白色的风衣下是一件同样色系的衬衫，简约但不简陋西装长裤妥帖的将双腿包裹，最为奇怪的还是这人的脸部，兜帽之下笼罩着金属质地的面具，没有给旁人任何看到这张脸的机会——这些年来卡尔本见到的怪人不算太多，可也不少，唯独面前这个将怪异和高贵完美融合的人是他二十九年生命中见过最难以理解的存在。

想到这里，卡尔本惊觉起来，面前正握着他手腕的手的主人——自己知道他，却也清楚的知道自己不认识他——母亲葬礼上那种奇异的感觉又出现了，卡尔本的双眼视线一片白色，但是比十年前更加清晰些许，彼时看到的模糊场景当下像是揭开了上面的那层薄膜似的，原本还看不清内饰的房间几乎可以完整的撞进视野之中了。

充满古典韵味的房间中正坐着一个人，这人背对着卡尔本，身穿大力整洁的白色袍子，细细密密绣着的金色纹饰被视力极好的男人一览无余。屋中点着的熏香味道淡雅，其中还夹杂着些许微苦的草药，卡尔本皱皱眉，他看了看自己的身体。灰蓝色的布袍上绣着代表耶路撒冷的符号，身侧的精钢长剑在烛火的映照下散发着微光。

这一切的一切，皆让卡尔本心生悲伤。

“你……”

话没有说完，只觉自己手腕一疼，沉浸在玄妙状态中的卡尔本陡然回到了现实世界。仍然握着自己手腕的面具人正幽幽地盯着他，一双看不清细节的眼睛里沉淀着被注视之人解释不清的黑暗。

手链的温度在来人手心中逐渐恢复正常，卡尔本被疼痛打断的思绪慢慢地回到正轨。看到自己的手腕还在被对方不知礼数地紧紧握着，他的第一反应便是毫不客气的将手腕从对方的手掌中抽出，礼貌地后退两步，语气冷硬的说道："谢谢，虽然不知道你是怎么做到，但是感谢你的解围。"

面具人望着自己被甩开的手掌，卡尔本结束感谢半晌后他才开口："卡尔本，你还是这样保持着警惕，我很欣慰。"面具后传出的声音并不如卡尔本设想的七老八十，反而出乎意料得十分年轻，根据估算大致在二十岁到二十五岁之间，再根据这个人身上价值不菲的衣着来看应该是哪个大家族里出来的小少爷闲着没事干来这种地方找快活，然后看上了自己。

"对不起，我并不认识你，请你不要这样和我说话。"

从来不喜别人碰他的卡尔本摆出强硬的姿态，颇有几分凶性流露的意味。面具人并没有生气，他依旧保持着从开始就一直维持的平静姿态，乃至于让满肚子无名火的卡尔本生出些没有意义的愧疚心态。

沉默片刻后面具人从米白色大衣的口袋里掏出一张做工精良的名片递给对面警戒心十足的卡尔本。名片的纸质和做工一看便知不是一般家族能够拥有的待遇，数十年来活在社会底层的卡尔本即使再没见过世面也不难猜出这个奇怪面具人的来历绝不仅仅是普通的富贵家庭。

薄如蝉翼的纸片上篆刻着优美的花体，烫金的做工细腻的将两个单词雕刻得栩栩如生。卡尔本眯起眼睛仔细观察——

Bladwin IV Of Jerusalem。

面具人安静地看着面前观察名片的男人，记忆当中与面前之人有着相同面孔却身穿蓝色制服的十字军虽满脸鲜血，但表情轻快，国王脚下最忠诚的猎犬从不将负面情绪带给他的主人，明亮的黑色双瞳透着耶路撒冷最清澈的光——纵使头发尚且粘着敌人的肉块，身着被血液浸泡成紫色的制服，手拿遍布缺口的精钢长剑，但那双眼睛从不对他的主人产生丝毫的质疑——零碎的片段组成鲍德温心中无法割舍的那个人，近千年前的记忆并没有在转生后消失，他曾试着动用家族的力量寻找卡尔本的踪影，一无所获之后，偶然的巧合却让他在哈瓦那的酒吧中无意碰见。

"对不起，虽然不知道大名鼎鼎的鲍德温家族找我有何事，但是我现在只是个没钱没势的流浪歌手。"卡尔本将名片递回，他实在想不起为什么在全球基督教内享有举足轻重地位的鲍德温家族会要让家族继承人之一来找自己这么个无权无势的小人物，在无法参透对方意图的前提选择摆脱关系是最好的办法。

接过名片的手戴着做工精良的皮质黑手套，隐藏其下的手指平稳修长，并没有半点卡尔本预想中表现出惊讶的模样。殊不知，早已猜到结果的鲍德温知道让现在的卡尔本接受自己本就不是一件简单的事情，但目前来看情况还算良好，毕竟自己对卡尔本做了这样失礼的事情后对方居然没有一拳打爆他的脑袋已经算是留足面子。

面对这个带着面具的怪人，卡尔本不再多说什么，对方的行动表明了现在是可以开溜的时机，他小心翼翼地绕过挡住自己道路的“障碍物”，保持着高度戒备的状态背着吉他快步离开了现在这个是非之地。

鲍德温没有阻拦卡尔本的离开，目送后者消失在酒吧楼梯间的尽头后，身体终于放松下来，缓缓坐在身后的软椅上。大衣口袋里放着收购酒吧时的协议，现在开始这里真正的主人便是他了，虽不是一时冲动的产物，但冷静下来后，曾为君王的鲍德温还是感到一丝难以言喻的后怕。

多少个夜晚里，噩梦中出现的皆是被仆从呈上来的卡尔本了无生气的头颅。那双黑色的瞳孔不再有神，嘴角不再上扬，肮脏的脸庞上是不甘的神情——他自是明白这份不情不愿中的含义——对于寻找现在的卡尔本逐渐失去希望的鲍德温，因家族事物出差到哈瓦那无意间路过酒吧时从里面传来的若有若无的、熟悉的、来自记忆深入的耶路撒冷民谣，他几乎不敢确定这么古老的歌曲还能从一个现代人的嘴中传出。

为了平复激动的内心，抑或是为了彻底抹杀自己多年来的坚持，鲍德温走进那间酒吧。然而坐在舞台上抱着吉他的男人哼唱着柔和悠扬的曲调一如千年前战场上那个在呼啸的风中为他披荆斩棘的骑士。

"卡尔本。"

沉寂的内心情感开始泛滥，现已不是君主的鲍德温终于能够卸下维持千年的矜持走到他的"臣子"面前，放下君臣之礼，以一个普通人的姿态呼唤对方的姓名。

然而这个“卡尔本“迷茫的眼神里没有鲍德温想要的答案，残存的前世记忆此时此刻仿佛变成束缚灵魂的枷锁，沉重得令他痛苦不堪。空无一人的酒吧大厅里弥散着还未彻底褪去的水烟味道，鲍德温将手放在面具上，伴随着一声清脆的卡扣开启的声音，虽然麻风病早在现今医学的发展下消失殆尽，但上帝注定要让他背负无法以真面目示人的罪惩——大大小小的缝合伤口遍布年轻男人的脸部，紫红色的刀口早已愈合，五官却不再是正常人的形状——鲍德温深吸一口气，他自以为君王的身份才是捆绑住手脚的根本，不成想，他的命运不管是古代还是现在都早已被钉下无法逆转的伤痕。

鲍德温盯着面具沉思片刻，随后将其戴在脸上，起身消失在酒吧门口。

（2）  
卡尔本离开酒吧后径直去了街上一家收费便宜环境还算可以的Internet Cafe，他交过押金后走到自己平时经常使用的座位上坐下，顺手打开电脑后点开搜索网页，输入二十几分钟前在那张出身不凡的名片上看到的名字。

"Baldwin IV Of Jerusalem。"

搜索引擎一秒内便将所有的信息展示在卡尔本的眼前，密密麻麻玲琅满目，最为显眼的还是正数第一条关于八百三十五年前有名的耶路撒冷王鲍德温四世的维基百科词条。英文写法是一样的，这引起了卡尔本的好奇心，迫使着他继续向下看。

维基百科将这位只有二十四年生命的国王的一生详细得呈现出来，卡尔本半眯起眼睛逐条看过，看到鲍德温四世十六岁赢得蒙萨吉之战的地方时他左手手腕上的手链又开始微微发烫。年轻有为的国王御驾亲征，即使人数不必对面的萨拉丁，仍然凭借优秀的军事作战指挥能力以少胜多，成功的让接下来的八年时间里为耶路撒冷数次遭围却又脱险奠定了基础。

短暂且辉煌的履历很难不让人心生敬佩，卡尔本重重的靠在软椅的后背上，双眼直愣愣地盯着空无一物的天花板。过了一会儿，卡尔本收回目光继续检索关于Baldwin IV的信息。经过他粗略的检索后，发现在耶路撒冷王鲍德温四世的条目下还有个非常不起眼的分类，点开后，简短到只有几行字的介绍无法相信会是鼎鼎大名的鲍德温家族继承人之一的维基百科。

没有照片，只有大概到月的生日以及一些可有可无的介绍，无非就是鲍德温家族目前最有希望继承家业的候选人之一，热衷于慈善和各类先天性儿童的救助活动，民间对鲍德温四世的口碑颇佳，主要负责经营鲍德温家族的风险投资行业。紧接着再往下翻看时，显示已经到底的进度条瞬间抹杀卡尔本剩余不多的好奇心。

一个鼎鼎有名家族的继承人为什么要戴面具，难道他和千年前的那位耶路撒冷王有什么关系吗？这个世界难不成真的会有转世吗？卡尔本将自己并不矮小的身体蜷缩在软椅之中，他漫无目的地思考着没有意义的问题。虽然他的家庭和生活环境统统是虔诚的基督教信徒，但是经历过许许多多事情之后再难将任何无法解释的事情冠以神的名义。

混乱的思绪并没有带来任何有效的帮助，反而让闭目养神的卡尔本昏昏欲睡，不过多时，软椅中传来的平稳呼吸声足以证明他放弃思考的大脑是多么的疲劳。

姿势不大舒服的浅眠大约持续了四五个小时，脑袋有些胀痛的卡尔本被空无一物的肠胃强制唤醒。此刻Cafe里的人不再人声鼎沸，安静下来的房间里偶尔听见打字的轻响。他先是坐在位置上发了会儿呆，随后起身拿起吉他向外走去。

居无定所的流浪歌手几乎没有睡过一张属于自己的床榻，并不是不想，更像是不敢。

十年间的生活充斥着心惊胆战，一招下错可能招来的就是杀身之祸。真实情况远不及电影里饰演的惊险刺激，可实实在在滚过血水的卡尔本深切的知道安定及是死亡。纵然彼时那段时光已过去许久，但他仍然不敢长久得待在一个地方，不敢使用任何带有银行卡和信用卡，不敢用真实姓名租房或是留下任何痕迹。

这十年时间中娜思琳结束学业后便在美国逐渐安定下来，她有时也会打电话来询问卡尔本的生活情况。现在身为某家医疗公司主管的妹妹邀请过哥哥来和她一起生活。听到电话听筒那端的提议时卡尔本确实动摇了，那时的他还没有从深渊中彻底抽身而退，残酷的现实毫不留情地将这美梦撕了个粉碎。

顶着昏昏沉沉的脑袋，卡尔本背着吉他走进一家新开的餐馆，老板是个面生的亚洲人，不过菜谱看起来都还是古巴本地的特色食物，倒也没有整出些什么乱七八糟的复合型怪味。饿得前胸贴后背的卡尔本将吉他放下，点了份日常吃的炒牛肉和玉米棒以及一杯每天必喝的牛奶。

待饭菜上齐后，快要化作饿狼的男人瞬间扎进美食的海洋。

这家新店的味道还算不错，老板也是个和蔼可亲的人，不仅没算牛奶的钱，甚至还给卡尔本打了个新开业的折扣。虽然目前卡尔本并不缺钱，但是节俭习惯的他没有深入追究，剩下的钱可以给寄给妹妹，起码能让已经有了家庭的娜思琳生活得更好些。

吃过饭的卡尔本背着吉他在街上走走停停，他来到哈瓦那快一年了，这里的街头巷尾已然深深的印刻在脑海之中，美丽且狂野，热情却性感，这一切的一切与记忆中那座圣城有着千差万别，正因如此卡尔本望着面前灯红酒绿的城市居然少见的涌起些平日难能一见的思乡情绪。

记忆中的耶路撒冷并不繁华，千年的纷乱历史让这里充满战争和破碎，繁杂的信仰注定为这片土地带来无法融合的矛盾，尚未来到的和平像是每个耶路撒冷人注定拥有的梦想。可哪里仍然让卡尔本无法忘怀，他并不能说清这其中的理由，站在数千公里外的哈瓦那海边，眼前看到的却是那片环绕在耶路撒冷城外，似乎看不到尽头的戈壁沙漠。

卡尔本以吉他作为支撑，缓缓地坐在海边的防潮堤上。迎面吹来的海风里卷裹着特有的腥咸，临近傍晚的哈瓦那街头开始亮起灯光，空气中飘散起食物的香气，拨动琴弦的卡尔本是个脑子里装着许许多多音乐的流浪歌手，他本可以唱那些欢快跳跃的现代歌曲，但当声音发出时，陌生又熟悉的耶路撒冷圣歌出乎意料的从嘴中传出。

虽然有些惊讶自己为什么会唱这个，但卡尔本没有停止。缥缈的声音被海浪击碎，没有人可以听到这个孤独的男人在唱些什么——像是低语，像是祷告——繁复的音节没有招来上帝的侧耳倾听，反倒是招来了一位出乎意料的听众前来为他捧场。

"很久没有听到这首歌了，"突如其来的感慨从卡尔本左侧传来，"我没有想到会在这里再次欣赏到。"

熟悉的语音语调惊得卡尔本差点把吉他扔进海里，他猛地转头，发现今天清晨出现的那个戴着面具的怪人神不知鬼不觉的出现在自己的身旁。早上未能看清的脸部细节此刻被海边辉煌的夕日余晖照耀得一清二楚——没有被面具遮盖的眼睛拥有着极为纯净的蓝色虹膜，宛如晴朗天气下万里无云的天空，眼神坦然得导致卡尔本居然感觉到些许的不好意思。

数十分钟前结束了一场风险投资会议的鲍德温没有选择让司机送自己回酒店，冥冥之中有着些许的预感告诉自己——他会再次见到卡尔本——如愿以偿的鲍德温不顾形象地弯身坐在卡尔本的身边，姿态优雅地根本不像是一个普通人。他也确实不是。

"你可以继续唱，请当我只是个普通的观众。"

面具下的声音温柔恬淡，天崩地裂似乎都无法使这人惊慌失措。明显感觉到些许不愉快的卡尔本没有继续唱，他将吉他放在身边，满脸写着不欢迎的表情死死盯着身旁坐着的不速之客。

见此场景的鲍德温并没有觉得生气或是离开，两个人不言不语地并肩坐着，不尴不尬地注视前方海岸线上的红色太阳逐渐消失。

"你究竟是谁。"  
"我是Baldwin IV of Jerusalem。"

面具人毫无意义的回答成功激怒了情绪逐渐惶恐的卡尔本，他并不清楚为何要如此不安，即使是面对墨西哥有名的黑手党老大，自己也从未表现出像现在这样令人耻笑的惊慌失措——明明他从问出问题时就从未期待从身边的这个人嘴里得到什么靠谱的回答——这份不安让卡尔本觉得似乎只有掉下防潮堤，被他们二人身下无尽的海浪吞噬才是唯一的解决途径。

"出生在这个年代，我很惊慌，"鲍德温轻声开口，他的口吻并不像一个现代人，更像是一个生错时代的古代人，"前世我曾想过后世会如何评价自己，却绝不会想到上帝将我送到这里，亲自感受一个我从未想象过的时代。"

“死前我曾怨恨自己为何如此短命，本来打赢那场胜仗后我以为真的可以君临天下，将摇摇欲坠的耶路撒冷挽救于四分五裂的政治斗争中。直到我发现我不能时，恐惧将我吞噬。"

坐在防潮堤上的人侧过头看向卡尔本，蔚蓝的双眼涌现出许多复杂的感情，但他的口吻还是保持着令人惊叹的平静："直到我遇到了卡尔本，十八岁的他手持长剑，在沙蒂永的雷纳德的队伍中脱颖而出。他像是一条永远处在警惕状态的猎犬，随时准备撕咬那些强大的敌人，陪伴在身侧为我披荆斩棘。"

说到这里，鲍德温停顿片刻，他似乎在酝酿要如何继续诉说这个现代人类根本无法理解的故事。

"那时的我还没有被麻风病彻底吞噬，尚且可以骑马，可以舞剑，甚至可以冲锋在前。"鲍德温说话的语调逐渐变得激昂，卡尔本从未想过这个人还可以拥有这样的情绪，"卡尔本冲刺在前，在混乱的敌人中杀出一条血路，拼尽全力将身为国王的我护送到安全的地方。"

"……"

鲍德温说完突然陷入沉默，卡尔本也没有开口，他并不知道要如何开口，大脑下意识地认为在这个神奇故事里与他同名同姓的人不可能会是自己，拼命抵抗着来自这个同样名为鲍德温四世的人向他阐述的这个奇幻的现实。

然而此时陷入回忆的鲍德温进入了一种奇妙的恍惚状态，这是他从小就有的毛病。发作时眼前的景象会无法分辨究竟是现代还是古代，看到的人和物尽数重叠交错——这大抵便是上帝作出的指引罢——本是大海的场景逐渐扭曲，变化出前世记忆中无数次出现的戈壁沙漠，身为耶路撒冷国王的自己身着蓝白相间的骑士服，手中马鞭仿若抽裂空气，胯下白马正以极快的速度向前奔驰，身边还有数十名护他安全的骑士紧跟其侧，其中就有骑着一匹黑白相间毛色骏马的卡尔本。

十八岁的年轻骑士手中铁剑在暴烈的阳光下熠熠生辉，即使头上戴着铁质的头盔，却无法阻挡那张仍然稚气未脱的脸上凝结着令人胆寒的杀气。身着国王服饰的鲍德温四世极为显眼，大批人马大多分散出去围剿萨拉丁被冲散的部队，独独剩下这几十人护在周遭，好不容易突围出来的敌人们自然不会放过可能左右战局的机会，所有看到耶路撒冷王的撒拉逊人几乎皆是拍马上前追赶。

可惜，他们虽看到骑在马上飞驰的国王，但没有看到国王身边展露利齿的猎犬——所有前来试探的敌人不是被卡尔本打落下马后被踩成肉泥，便是被他一刀砍断脖颈掉落在地——鲜血将年轻骑士的脸溅染成狰狞的模样，黑色的双眸也被战争的残酷所深深侵袭。

鲍德温四世停下战马，勒住马绳将其掉了头，随机呼唤身侧同样勒马而停的卡尔本。方才还满脸杀气的猎犬听闻主人的呼唤，转过头来时双眼中先前燃烧着的漆黑火焰刹那间消亡殆尽，剩余的只有国王的倒影以及满满当当的欢欣鼓舞。

记忆走到这里，鲍德温眼前的世界开始逐渐恢复正常，被夜色染上墨色的大海出现在视野之中，同时出现的还有耳边呼啸的海风。待所有特异情况消失后，鲍德温无意识地喊出卡尔本的名字，然而无人回应，早已空无一人的防潮堤上放着一串明显是被丢在这里的十字架手链。

"……卡尔本。"

将手链捡起的鲍德温小心翼翼的把银质物放进大衣口袋，脚步轻快地跳下高台，头也回不的消失在哈瓦那潮湿炎热的夜晚。

（3）  
卡尔本逃也似的离开了那个海滩，他脚步虚浮地在街头无头苍蝇般晃荡。

时间回到鲍德温陷入沉思呆坐在原地，本可以趁机离开的卡尔本并没有选择这么做。哈瓦那的治安情况算不得极好，加上身旁这个来历不小的公子哥极有可能会成为盘踞当地的黑社会的目标，良心难安的流浪歌手一直未曾离开过鲍德温的身旁。

这是个经过卡尔本深思熟虑的决定，但并不妨碍他发现这个决定十分无聊。加上他得趁着这个空档好好梳理一下目前这些几乎是匪夷所思的信息。得益于平日里几乎没怎么使用过的脑子，卡尔本不是个善于思考细节的人，望着面前不断卷起的海浪，郁结的情绪和思考在大脑中来回盘旋，这让他烦躁起来，挠了挠被海风吹乱的头发，无事可做的卡尔本便将吉他抱在怀里开始拨弹几下后随心开始歌唱。这是他最擅长的事情，现下唯一能排解郁闷的办法。

卡尔本唱歌的天赋极佳，没有经过专业训练的嗓音乍听之下会觉得有些生涩，稍等片刻后那副略带口音的沙哑音调所引出的曲调便显现出与众不同。有时是流行歌，有时是圣歌，有时是母亲教他的民谣，从他嘴中倾泻出的曲调基本没有重复。无论是年少时在耶路撒冷的生活，或是后来在墨西哥的经历，乃至现在在哈瓦那街头的时光，皆是卡尔本得到音乐熏染的机会。

湿润的海风夹杂着鲜甜的空气不断灌进卡尔本的嘴中，他唱着歌时的神情十分专注，一双极有特点的眼睛深潭似的氤氲起波澜，不断起伏的海面上飘散的细碎月光宛如魔法般流进黑色的水底。

唱到兴起时大脑里忽地闪现出一首断断续续、之前从未听过或唱过的歌谣，手指仿若不受大脑的控制，吉他的弹奏在这突如其来的"灵感"加持下从轻快悠扬转变成激烈昂扬，配合着堤岸边忽强忽弱的风浪，搭配在一起时神奇的组合成一段金戈铁马——

刀剑交叠的金属碰撞声在耳畔不断地响起。

"For Jerusalem！For King！"

一望无垠的戈壁滩，凌厉的狂风卷起地上破碎的砂石，刀割般的尖锐疼痛从脸上逐渐扩散至全身，铁锈味道的液体粘稠的淌进干涸的双唇。染满鲜血和肢体肉块的铁剑不再熠熠生辉，沉重得仿若铅块将身体拉入地底，眼前的景象阴郁且绝望，大军逼近的压迫似乎要将马腿折断。

手起刀落，伴随着又一颗喷洒着热血的头颅飞向天空，胸口剧烈的疼痛让无法发出声音的喉咙将最后的呼喊献给大地。

"My King…"

深深插进胸口的弯刀上流淌着属于自己的血液，手持凶器的敌军被布满缺口的铁剑砸晕在地，面带微笑地将最后的力气用于抬起头颅，澄澈湛蓝的天际划过几只不知品种的鹰隼，紧接而来的巨大痛苦自心脏向上喷涌，陷入灰色的世界没有多停留一秒便永远的沉入黑暗。

卡尔本呆楞地看着自己鲜血淋漓的右手食指和中指，吉他断裂的琴弦在风中上下摇曳。方才脑海中不断闪现的片段不是电影，也并非幻想，深切烙印进骨头中的浓烈悲伤并不是来源于任何陌生人，那声若有若无的、带有不甘和满足的呼唤——正是由卡尔本自己发出声来——这次的体验不似以往任何其他，不论是开始的刀光剑影，还是后来的壮烈身死，这所有的体验不再遥远，而像是昨天。

过于真实的记忆回溯让手指仍在流血的卡尔本惊魂未定，他不断催眠自己是实实在在活在这个世界二十九年的正常人，但是只要想起身边坐着的还在沉思的面具人之前说出的话时一股强烈的破碎感又在撕扯着卡尔本对于周围世界的认知。短短几十秒中闪现出的画面绝不仅仅是某个电影中看到的场景，风沙打在脸上的疼痛，杀死敌人时肉体纤维被钝器砸开的触感，乃至最后被杀死时那无法用言语形容的不甘，这不属于任何人。

属于我自己。卡尔本目眦欲裂。

"我究竟是谁——"

丢了魂似的卡尔本目光绝望地看向左手手腕上的手链，对待瘟神似的连忙脱掉将其掷在地上，背起吉他头也不回地跑离之前所在的堤岸。

时间回到现在，难以理解当下状况的卡尔本此时精神萎靡地倚坐在某个石桥的桥洞下，混乱的思绪甚至无法顾及断裂的琴弦，即使平日里他省吃俭用都要将这位老朋友护理到最后，但是之前经历得那些事情直接推翻了卡尔本对自己真实性的肯定。

面具人说自己的记忆来自古代，卡尔本在先前的片段中看到的人和事自然不是现代，那么他们两个人极有可能拥有着所谓"前世记忆"……胡思乱想的男人打了个寒噤，他这才发现桥洞外正下着瓢泼大雨。略带苦笑着将吉他抱在怀里，身上衣服不足以保暖的男人并没有注意到他正发着低烧，惊慌失措之中还有着飘忽不定的自我怀疑，无法恒定现在的自己究竟是什么样的一种存在的卡尔本迷迷糊糊地滑入昏迷。

黑暗的尽头并不是想象中的光明。唤醒他的是一股熟悉且遥远的香料味道，缓缓睁开眼睛后映入眼帘的先是面前一盏做工精良并且散发着好闻味道的烛台，其次看到的是烛台后身着白色长袍，其上绣着浅金色花纹的瘦削男人。之前在母亲葬礼上以及酒吧中曾通过那奇妙的幻影看到过这个人的背影。

然而这次男人没有背对着卡尔本，他正目不转睛地盯着眼前一盘棋路复杂的棋局，一双凝着专注的蓝色眼睛让卡尔本想起了某个人，某个与面前之人几乎百分百相似的人，只不过后者身上没有眼前之人身上携带这的雍容华贵……下着象棋的男人半晌过后才略略抬头，卡尔本惊异地发现他的脸并不如常人般正常，狰狞的面孔几乎只剩下骷髅的形状，皮肤上遍布结痂的可怖伤口，两只眼球堪堪镶在眼眶中，却目露温和地看着卡尔本。

神奇的是，本应感到害怕的卡尔本内心并不惧怕这张脸孔，甚至觉得倍感亲切和敬仰。大抵是发现卡尔本并没有排斥自己的阵容，男人微微露出些笑意，摆摆手示意卡尔本坐下。遵循指使的卡尔本端坐在铺了软垫的座位上，面前是那盘他并不能看懂的棋局。

"我很高兴再次见到你，卡尔本。"

男人说话了，温和儒雅的声音不会让人觉得温柔，其中隐隐带着难以反抗的高贵和压迫。听闻对方如此熟知自己的姓名（或许还熟知自己的任何秘密）卡尔本双手有些微微出汗，他不知为什么面对这个自己从未见过的男人时会不由自主地产生出一种想要顶礼膜拜并亲吻其手背的冲动。

"不要紧张，"男人看出卡尔本的窘境，稍稍缓和了些气氛，"我只是很想念你。"

话音未落，摆在二人中间桌子上的棋局猛然消失，幻化出一块棋盘形状的黑洞，原先注视着棋盘的卡尔本来不及将视线收回，四肢来不及做任何动作时大脑和心脏突兀地剧烈疼痛起来——如同有人用一把钝刀缓缓划开肉体表层，剥橘子似的将两个人体最重要的器官上的薄膜撕掉——一手扶住脑袋一手捂住心脏，满脸生理泪水地看向面前依旧满脸淡然神情的奇怪男人。

只见男人起身，他的身材并不矮小，甚至可以称得上高大，但惟独身材单薄得吓人，罩在做工精致的白色长袍中就是一具只剩灵魂的野鬼孤魂。他走到已经被疼痛折磨得快要失去呼吸的卡尔本面前，用一只手扶住快要摔落在地的结实身体，以一种不容置疑地态度将其往自己怀里带了带。

浓烈的草药味道横冲直撞进卡尔本的鼻腔，清凉的气息刺进他的大脑和心脏，利剑似的划开笼罩其上的阴霾和苦痛。疼痛缓和后，浑身的气力被抽得一干二净，两条腿完全站不稳的卡尔本此时只能以一种算得上暧昧的姿势依靠在抱着他的男人怀中。更为神奇的是，身处这样一个神奇空间里的卡尔本原以为他还穿着先前那身看成破烂的衣服，但却在余光中看到此刻的自己身着灰蓝色布料的中世纪十字军打扮。

目睹着这所有一切玄幻得无法用现代科学解释的事情发生，撕去最后一层保护网的大脑和心脏终于将完整的、属于卡尔本、属于耶路撒冷国王猎犬的记忆尽数交还给了它们原本的所有者。

河流般的记忆滑入四肢百骸，恢复记忆所承受的代价逐渐开始消退，八百年前的那个卡尔本再次回到他的主人身边。

"My King..."

这是卡尔本第一次感受鲍德温四世的怀抱，瘦骨嶙峋的身体里潜藏着无穷的力量，运筹帷幄的双手中紧握着是尚未实现的未来。忠心虔诚的骑士紧紧拥抱着宽厚仁爱的国王，他们从未实现的愿望在这个奇妙的地方得到满足。

拥抱过后，鲍德温四世用自己缠满绷带的手擦去卡尔本满是泪水的脸颊，他依然如记忆中那般温厚智慧，即使身负神罚之症却仍然坚守希望。平复心情后，他们坐回方才的椅子上，说了很多关于他们死后的话题，比如再度回归撒拉逊人掌握的耶路撒冷，比如鲍德温四世活在现代的转世。

“我并没有想到自己会以这样的身份再次见到你，”鲍德温四世将身体靠在软榻中，他没有戴面具的脸笼罩在暖黄色的烛光下，散发着一种宛如耶稣才有的慈爱光芒，“从你拿到十字架手链开始，我便一直注视着你的生活。”

卡尔本轻轻抚摸着空无一物左手腕，他先前因为无法承认现在的自己会是这样的存在而丢掉了手链，现在他却想要赶快醒过来去寻找属于自己的珍宝。

“是时候要离开了，”鲍德温四世收回目光，他垂下眼帘，“卡尔本，我永远爱你。”

爱这个字眼对于身为国王的鲍德温四世和身为其骑士的卡尔本来说实在是过于沉重且隐晦，八百年前的他们第一次在蒙吉萨战场上遇见彼此时，从未想到他们的告别竟是如此的充满戏谑。

"我很抱歉，"卡尔本扶着桌子撑起身体，一如千年前他们坐在耶路撒冷王宫中闲聊那般，唯独这一次将会是永别，"我很抱歉。"

面带微笑的鲍德温四世没有接卡尔本的话，淡淡地说："我不是你的神，你无需向我忏悔。"

轻柔的话语刚刚结束，卡尔本面前的景象开始破碎开来，宛如耶路撒冷城外的飞沙般消散开来。

彻底消失的瞬间卡尔本猛地翻身坐起，桥洞外的大雨还未结束，但已天光大亮，他抱着吉他冲进雨幕之中，飞快地朝之前他离开的那个堤岸跑去。身高腿长的优势体现出来，顶着大雨飞奔在空无一人的街道上，卡尔本的脑海中浮现出的皆是彼时自己在耶路撒冷王宫中疾步穿梭的场景。这一次，是不是也会如他所愿般前去迎接自己真正挚爱的人。

来到堤岸边，雨幕中白色身影正打着伞静默地矗立在原地。

浑身湿透的高大男人提着同样凄惨的老旧吉他缓步走到身影旁边，湿淋淋的头发粘在卡尔本的嘴角，又急又密的大雨压得他几乎找不到开口的时机。

鲍德温撑着伞，他虽在身高上略矮于卡尔本，但仍然将伞遮在了后者的头顶上——刹那间，雨水湿透了后背，那副没有任何表情的面具上同样被溅洒上不少的雨水——鲍德温并不在意，他没有等到卡尔本开口说话，而是举起自己空着的那只手放在面具上，随着一声几乎细不可闻的咔嗒声后，不被所有人，包括他自己接受的、早已毁去容貌的脸呈现在卡尔本的面前。

"我没有被上帝放过。"

鲍德温没有任何悲伤情绪的阐述让卡尔本心头颤栗起来，他抬起手想要触摸面前那张与记忆中不太一样，却一模一样的脸——国王的猎犬喉咙里发出悲伤的呜咽——无论是过去的卡尔本还是现在的卡尔本，他们能做的选择只有一个。

紧密地拥抱将一切在无言中化解，所有的质疑和恐惧都在这沉淀近千年的时光中烟消云散。国王和骑士之间并不允许存在这样没有隔阂的拥抱，身份的隔阂只得化为无数个日日夜夜里为对方书写信件时担忧的情绪。

不想，拥抱彼此这个现代人看来简单至极的动作在这两个拥有前世记忆的人看来竟是如此的卑微且真诚。

（4）  
卡尔本觉得自己是被上帝所眷顾的。

"恢复记忆"这件事他并没有和妹妹娜思琳说，鲍德温也支持这个做法，毕竟不是所有人能够接受这样虚幻的事情发生在自己身边。但是为了能够告诉妹妹自己为什么会突然在鲍德温家族工作，卡尔本这个一向不太会表达情感的男人着实费了一番功夫。

于是，两年后，卡尔本和鲍德温以合法的身份（尤其是卡尔本）走出美国某处国际机场。前来迎接他们的正是已经结婚并育有一对双胞胎的娜思琳。之前因工作原因未能前来参加妹妹婚礼的卡尔本一脸难以置信的强行接受了自己成为舅舅的事实。

尚在襁褓中的婴儿被他们的舅舅僵硬地抱在怀里。作为一个前世是征战沙场的十字军，现世参加过黑手党的未婚男性而言，柔软的、充满奶香味的幼小身体在自己的怀中简直要比一整块的C4炸弹还要来得更加棘手——恐惧着自己是否回伤害到如此幼小的生命——从未想到会有这么一天的卡尔本更加慌乱起来。

目露笑意的鲍德温看着卡尔本满头大汗不知所措，淡然地接过后者怀里的两个孩子，十分熟稔地逗弄起来。

长出一口气的卡尔本垂手而站，他兀然想起前世的鲍德温四世抱着刚刚出世的侄子，无法结婚自然也无法孕育后代的国王即使戴着面具也依旧慈爱的照顾着孩子的模样。蓝色的瞳孔里映照着婴孩柔嫩的脸庞，清透的阳光穿过耶路撒冷王宫的圆窗，落在这座宫殿的主人们身上。

半个月过后，娜思琳的假期结束，意味着这美好短暂的假期就快要结束。期间鲍德温的工作虽然从未停止过，但是这半个月时间他们也去了不少新奇的地方，留下了许多前世他们想都不敢想的快乐回忆。临上飞机前，正准备下车拿行李的卡尔本被娜思琳叫住，她坐在驾驶座上，平静地问自己哥哥："你和鲍德温先生究竟是什么关系？如果是同性恋的话……我想我是可以接受的。"

如今拥有着美好生活的娜思琳纵使并不知道自己的哥哥经历过什么，但身为妹妹的她在这个世界上最感谢的人还是卡尔本。如果哥哥是同性恋，她也会努力接受这个现实。无关信仰，无关虔诚，无关其他，只有一个妹妹对哥哥，对自己在这个世界上唯一的亲人没有理由的爱。

听见妹妹的问题后，坐在副驾驶座上的卡尔本没有第一时间接话，他习惯性地摸上微微发热的十字架手链，透过车前挡风玻璃看向站在树荫下拿着手机处理公务的鲍德温。一如千年前，哥哥对妹妹的说过的话语。

卡尔本偏过头，黑色虹膜的瞳孔里沉淀着娜思琳看不懂的神情。

"他是我诞生于此的理由，仅此而已。"

-END-


End file.
